Engineer
Engineers are vital members of a modern world. They’re responsible for building and maintaining weapons, vehicles, airships, Magitek, and more with the help of their Automatons. Although many Engineers confine themselves to workshops, garages, and shipyards, many are drawn to a life of adventure and prefer to work “in the field.” Some of the best and brightest Engineers ply their trade aboard airships, on distant lands, and on the battlefield. Every organization and nation that depends on technology relies on their knowledge. Engineers use their knowledge of how things are put together to more effectively take things apart and are often called in to bypass security measures or whip up special weapons for field troops in dangerous situations. 'Role: '''Tank, DPS, Support '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''Starting Wealth: '''3d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '+5 Int Stats Abilities Class Proficiency Engineers are proficient with Simple weapons and Light Firearms. They are also proficient in Light Armor. Crafter (Ex) Few can match the engineer’s artifice when creating objects. At 1st level, an engineer gains a bonus equal to half his level to all Craft skill checks. Repair (Te) An engineer can fix broken items and constructs with a mere touch. Starting at 1st level, as a standard action, the engineer repairs 1d6 points of damage plus 1d6 points of damage for every other engineer level beyond first (2d6 at 3rd, 3d6 at 5th, and so on). The engineer can repair a number of times per day equal to 3 + his Intelligence modifier. Automaton (Te) Many engineers create automatons capable of performing a host of duties. Whether or not the servitor is created from intricate clockwork, or steam driven pistons, they share the same capabilities. Unless granted a Master Upgrade, all automatons are unintelligent constructs that follow the engineer’s instructions unfailingly. At 5th and every five levels thereafter, the engineer upgrades an Automaton they currently possess in order to represent his growing skill and power. Upgrades must be performed in order and the engineer must meet the level requirements for the upgrade. Learn more here. Engineering Pool (Ex) The Engineer has the capability of making something out of nothing, creating complex machines out of scraps within a moment's notice. The Engineer starts play with an Engineering Pool. At the start of each day, they have a number of Engineering Points equal to 1 + Intelligence modifier. They gain 2 extra Engineering Points every level. They can gain more EP from salvaging parts, but their EP resets at the start of each day. They cannot have more EP than their Intelligence modifier + 10 per level. They can spend Engineering Points to reduce the time of crafting or repairing items by a number of hours equal to twice the Engineering Points spent (to a minimum of 1 hour). Combat Awareness (Ex) At 2nd level, an engineer is ready to spring into action at a moment’s notice. He gains his Intelligence modifier as a bonus on all initiative rolls. Engineer Tricks At 2nd level, and every 2 levels thereafter, an engineer learns a technical innovation called an engineer trick. These are ways the Engineer can spend their Engineering Points to get an edge. Unless otherwise noted, an engineer cannot select an individual engineer trick more than once. Some engineer tricks can only be received if the engineer has met certain prerequisites first, such as learning other engineer tricks. The DC of any saving throw called for by an engineer trick is equal to 10 + half of the engineer’s level + his Intelligence modifier. A list of Engineer Tricks available can be found here: Engineer Tricks Demolish (Te) At 3rd level, an engineer has come to understand the key workings of mechanical devices and constructs so well that he can strike constructs or machinery for an additional +1d6 points of damage as long as he is using a blunt or piercing melee weapon. This increases by +1d6 every three levels after 3rd (6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, and 18th). In addition, the engineer can ignore up to 3 points of hardness/damage reduction against any construct. This increases by 3 every three levels after 3rd. Support Drone (Te) At 4th level, an engineer can build a support droid. Support droids, like Automatons, are unintelligent constructs that follow the engineer’s instructions unfailingly. Learn more here. Martial Master (Ex) At 5th Level, choose a single weapon you are proficient in. Gain a +3 bonus to Attack with that weapon. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to +6. Durable Materials (Ex) At 8th level, the engineer learns how to build for durability and toughness. Any item crafted by the engineer receives a bonus to hit points equal to the level of the engineer at the time of its creation. Repair Trick (Ex) At 10th Level, the Engineer has become adept at crafting and repairing items. The cost of crafting and repairing items, weapons, armor, or other gear is reduced by 25%. The time of any craft or repair checks are halved, to a minimum of 1 round. Construct Expertise At 15th level, the engineer gains the Craft Construct feat. The engineer does not need to meet the prerequisites for this feat. He uses his engineer levels as his effective caster level when creating constructs. The engineer can eschew spells needed to craft a construct, but the costs to craft are doubled, or he must have access to the prerequisite spells, either through use of a magical item or cast by another spellcaster. Primal Tech (Ex) Beginning at 19th level, an engineer can choose to use a scroll without consuming it or a wand without expending a charge. Whenever he uses the Use Magic Device skill to activate a scroll or a wand he may add an additional +10 to the DC. If he fails this check the charge or scroll is expended as if he failed to activate the item. If he succeeds the scroll or wand is used but is not expended. Mastery - One With Machines (Te) At 20th level, the engineer floods his body with nanobots. The engineer becomes immune to poison and diseases. He also gains Fast Healing 5. Once per day, these nanobots can bring the engineer back to life as a Raise Dead spell. The engineer will no longer takes penalties to his ability scores for aging. Any such penalties that he has already taken, however, remain in place. Bonuses still accrue. When the engineer’s natural life span is reached, the biology inside it fails, and its remaining systems become a construct with all of the same stats it had in life, but it no longer has independent thought. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited